Kurdish War and end of Cold War II, 2052-2060
The Kurdish War would last in Kurdistan from 2052-2060, and would bring cause the United Nations to collapse and therefore ending Cold War II. Kurdish War startup By 2050, the Middle East is no longer an influential region in the world. Oil is no longer necessary with flying cars now relying on other sources for fuel. Also in 2050, conflict between the United States/European Union and the Eurasian Union/China are still sustainable, as there has been no proxy war between the two powers since Peru in 2032-2035. However, in 2051, Kurdistan, the region located in Turkey, Iran, Iraq, and Syria, experiences a huge economic collapse, and completely loses sovereignty, and anarchy breaks out. Both Turkey and Iran are the only countries who can fix Kurdistan, so they both send troops into the land... but when they confront each other, relations between Turkey and Iran then turn down, and signs of a new proxy war are showing. Kurdish War, 2052-2060 In 2052, Turkey would declare war on Iran. Immediately after this, the United States, United Kingdom, and European Union get involved in support of Turkey, while the Eurasian Union, Pakistan, and China would immediately get involved in support of Iran. This war would last for 8 years, and would be the deadliest proxy war of Cold War II. It would cost the lives of 45 million people on the side of the Eurasian Union, China, and Iran. It would cost the lives of 25 million people on the side of the United States, European Union, and Turkey. With 70 million people in total, it would surpass World War II as deadliest conflict in history in terms of death of soldiers. All the military spending would lead to the collapse of the United Nations. Collapse of the United Nations, 2060 First to go would be the United States, as in 2059 it would undergo a huge financial crisis leading it to collapse in January 2060. The collapse of the US would be seen as a victory for the Eurasian Union... until only 5 days later when the Eurasian Union then collapses itself. With the USA and EAU now gone, the European Union and China are the worlds two superpowers. The Kurdish War is still going on, but now Turkey's only support is from the European Union, and Iran's only support is from China. Both Turkey and Iran then collapse in February 2060, which should have ended the Kurdish War, but with European and Chinese forces still fighting in Kurdistan, the war is still not over. Later in February 2060, the European Union then collapses, leaving China as the worlds only superpower. Chinese forces leave Kurdistan, and the president of China declares that China has informally won the Kurdish War. However, China would be the next to collapse in March 2060. After China's collapse, the whole United Nations collapses, and all nations of the world lose sovereignty, leading riots and anarchy to break out. Only 3 days later, something is done to rebuild sovereignty. The world forms into 8 continental super nations. These would only be economic and governmental nations, and culture for each region inside the super nations would be protected. The governments of these nations would have both elements of Republican Capitalism and Democratic Socialism. These super nations are; * North American Nation cities = New York, San Francisco, Mexico City, Toronto * South American Nation cities = Buenos Aires, Santiago, Sao Paulo, Lima * European Nation cities = London, Berlin, Istanbul, Moscow * African Nation cities = Algiers, Dar Es Salaam, Lagos, Cape Town * Middle Eastern Nation cities = Ankara, Cairo, Riyadh, Dubai * Southeast Asian Nation cities - Mumbai, Bangkok, Manila, Singapore * Northeast Asian Nation cities = Shanghai, Seoul, Tokyo, Khabarovsk * Oceanian Nation cities = Jakarta, Sydney, Wellington, Brisbane Category:Scenario: Cold War 2